


wherever I go, you bring me home

by cherry_picking, hongse



Series: sweet creature [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Hasegawa Langa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, IKEA mentions, Knotting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Kyan Reki, Post-Canon, Reki has a startup that makes Extra Cool Boards, Scenting, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, in this house we stan Carla, please be warned: the fluff is strong with this one, snowboard instructor Langa, tagged Explicit just to be sure but there isn't even that much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_picking/pseuds/cherry_picking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongse/pseuds/hongse
Summary: Reki and Langa. From moving to Canada together to starting their family.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, background Joe/Cherry
Series: sweet creature [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206554
Comments: 7
Kudos: 198





	wherever I go, you bring me home

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a fic, it’s five in-jokes in a trench coat. If anything doesn’t make sense, it’s because… it probably just doesn’t. Don't think too hard about it.
> 
> Adam and Tadashi are a comedic duo (who appear for a grand total of _one paragraph_ ). If you’re gonna start Adam discourse, not in front of our ~~salad~~ fic. Seriously, don’t. Entirely unsurprising, I (cherry_picking) have been fantasising about strangling Adam for days, but, like, in a funny way. Don’t go all anti on us. He’s a 2D idiot dressed as a matador, there is nothing serious about him or this entire anime or this fic. (I mean, my tears are pretty serious, but we’re gonna overlook that.)
> 
> Credit to hongse for making Kaoru and Kojiro and Alpha/Alpha pair. They are grossly in love in the background for just a couple of scenes, but it's important to us that you know just how much we love them.
> 
> Title of the fic and the collection from Sweet Creature by Harry Styles.
> 
> [hogse takes over the mic] Here's what really matters: the Okonomiyaki place you'll see at some point in the fic is based on [this amazing place in Tokyo.](https://www.tripadvisor.co.uk/Restaurant_Review-g14134305-d1837201-Reviews-Konaya-Sendagi_Bunkyo_Tokyo_Tokyo_Prefecture_Kanto.html?m=19905)

**[ today ]**

_Ollie (Olivia, after Langa’s dad,_ _not the skateboarding trick,_ honestly, Miya _) Kyan-Hasegawa stands tall above everyone else from her perch on Kojiro’s shoulders. There is a shriek from outside, but neither of them pays it any mind. Koga Kyan-Hasegawa has probably stolen Miya’s skateboard_ again _and they’re fighting about it. Miya is a university student now, but he hasn’t gained much in height nor maturity._

_(He secretly likes babysitting, and he adores when the twins call him Uncle Miya, but he would never admit it, so he bickers with them like he’s a child too, and complains about all the old married people around him.)_

_“And then you add in the wine and wait for it to evaporate,” Kojiro is saying, mixing the beef mince and finely cut pork guanciale for the ragù._

_“What does e-va-po-ra-te mean?”_

_A familiar mechanical voice replies: “To evaporate. Verb. To turn from liquid into vapour-“_

_“Thank you, Carla,” Kojiro interrupts with a smile before the dictionary definition goes on much longer. “We wait until there’s no more wine and then we add the tomato passata.”_

_Ollie knows more cooking technical terms than any child her age has any right to, and she’s picking up a decent smattering of Italian too. Her dads understand half of what she’s saying at any given time, but they’re very proud of her._

_Koga comes in with a scraped knee, crying desperately. He’s worse with blood than Langa, though Reki knows better than to tease either of them about it._

_He still mutters about lack of self-preservation running in the family (as if he’s never pulled the same ridiculous stunts himself), while he gets the first aid kit out of his bag. With the kids and the friends and the husband he has, it’s a necessity, even though he’s not skating himself right now. He’s seven months pregnant with their third child (just the one, this time) and his centre of gravity is completely off, his balance shot all to hell._

_He still finds it hard to sit still, though, and he’s been pushing a board back and forth with one leg under the table while he works with Kaoru. They are tinkering with the technical details for the new board they’re producing together. Kaoru would never sell the specs he used to program Carla, and Reki wouldn’t want him to. She’s almost, dare he say it, almost family too by now. Still, a skateboard with smart controls is a brilliant idea and they are trying to produce one for the market._

  
  


_A notification pings on Reki’s and Kaoru’s phones at the same time. They exchange knowing glances. It’s from an unlisted number, but they can easily guess who the message is from._

_It’s a picture. The giant heads from Easter Island dominate the scene. A familiar silhouette with a shock of blue hair is visible in the background of a selfie. The person taking the selfie is wearing what, on anyone else, would be a sad or defeated expression, but they know Tadashi is almost smiling. He’s wearing one of his many novelty hats. This one is bright pink and it says Rapanui Resort._

_The attached note is laconic as usual. “Not coming back to Japan for a few months. Congratulations.”_

_A bank slip demonstrating a donation to the business account Reki and Kaoru are using follows suit._

_Tadashi does that, every now and then: he takes Ainosuke travelling and makes sure they all know they won’t run into them anytime soon. It’s very weird, but they think it’s his way of apologising. And spending all of the Shindo money on lavish holidays as recompense for all he had to put up with over the years. If he genuinely enjoys Ainosuke’s company, too… well, to each their own._

_He also sends them extravagant gifts. Apparently, he paid in full for Kaoru and Kojiro's wedding_ and _their honeymoon. Not that they needed it,_ but _._

 _(Kaoru had nearly sent the money back. Kojiro had said “let the bastard pay” with such ruthlessness, Kaoru had forgotten to argue and- well, let’s just say Reki and Langa left_ very quickly _after that. Though not quickly enough to miss some details about the two Alphas sex life they really could have done without.)_

  
  


* * *

Since Reki had moved in, there had not been a single day when Langa hadn’t woken up freezing. Turns out, Reki stole the blankets. 

Langa wouldn’t change it for the world. (Langa was so happy to be there to witness that, to finally have Reki by his side and learn all the details of him. Blanket stealing included.)

But he would have preferred to keep his toes attached. Their house was well heated, but Canada was no match for the Okinawa temperatures Reki was used to.

“We’re going to Ikea today,” he announced to the lump where he assumed his boyfriend was. 

All the answer was a garbled noise.

“We need a few things for the house anyway, and I’m getting you a duvet.”

A few strands of red hair peeked out from underneath the rolled up blankets, but no answer seemed forthcoming. 

It took a while, but they did eventually make it to Ikea.

They were passing through the children bedrooms section when Langa saw Reki’s eyes grow soft.

“Do you miss your sisters?” He asked, in Japanese. They had decided together to try and use English as much as possible so that Reki would get more used to it. But Langa had taken one look at him, and decided then and there to take a break for the day.

Reki’s face cycled through a series of expressions too quickly for Langa to make sense of all of them, but finally settled on embarrassed, although his smell was strangely sweet, without a single bitter note of distress. 

“No,” Reki mumbled, “Not now anyway. But I do miss them!” He hurried to add.

“What is it?” Langa squeezed his hand.

Reki straightened up and turned to look Langa in the eye. “Do you want children? Some day, not right now!”

Happiness bubbled up inside of Langa until he felt like a bottle of champagne with the cork about to go off. He had to turn his eyes away for a moment, but he could feel his cheeks hurting from the wide and sudden smile. For a long time, even thinking about the possibility had filled him with a sense of melancholy and loss, the idea of not having his dad around for that too sad to think about. And then him and Reki had been long-distance for a while and even living together had been a pipe dream. Until Reki had shown up in Canada, and- but that was another story. 

He leaned into Reki’s side, subtly scenting him. He knew he wasn’t that good with words or speeches, but he hoped Reki would know just how happy the idea made him, as he simply said: “Yes.”

Reki let out a slow breath and turned to kiss Langa’s forehead. “Come on, let’s move, we’re blocking the way.”

“How many?” Langa asked as they were driving home.

Reki was dozing off with his cheek mashed to the window. “What?”

Langa knew he was blushing, but he couldn’t stop thinking about their earlier conversation. “How many children?”

Reki gave a startled laugh. “You weren’t kidding, you really like the idea.”

“I was… I was maybe thinking about it a little. That time Miya came to visit and you kept chasing him to make him put on a scarf.”

It was Reki’s turn to look away, bashful. “I nearly dragged you home to have my wicked way with you when I saw you teaching the five to six year old group. You are so good with them, and they adore you.”

This made Langa tense, a sudden jerk of tension making the car sway for a moment. “What if I’m not good, though? What if they hate me?”

“Langa, babe,” Reki only ever called him babe when he was being very stupid, “ _No._ I promise you. You are an amazing person and you’ll be an amazing parent. And no child of mine could possibly, genetically hate you!”

“Thank you,” Langa replied, so quiet the noise of the car almost swallowed it. 

They were nearly home, huge department stores and parking lots slowly leaving way to more green, mountains peeking out on the side, behind the trees.

“A couple? Three?” Reki shrugged and picked up the earlier conversation thread, something he was always very good at, between his own overexcited scattered mind and Langa’s long silences, “I don’t know. We have a few years, still.”

Langa nodded.

They were putting in the freezer the frankly excessive amount of Ikea meatballs they’d brought, when Langa asked again. “Where are we raising them?”

“We’ll see,” Reki unhelpfully stuck his finger in the lingonberry jam and then licked it clean, “If my world domination projects go well, and I get everyone up to Tony Hawk skating on my boards, we’ll have our pick of places.” He placed a sticky kiss on Langa’s cheek, “Your career is a little harder to move around, but stranger things have happened. Like snow in Okinawa.”

The smile Reki gave him was like the first drop of snow on a dry winter, like his first dawn in Okinawa. It made his heart grow wings. Then Reki _winked_ , like the absolute dork he was. 

With one smooth motion, Langa grabbed his wrist and finished licking off the jam from his finger. It matched his natural sweetness, and he couldn’t resist rubbing his nose on the scent glands there, making Reki shiver. He licked a stripe down his palm, then stepped back. 

Reki sputtered for a moment, outraged at the teasing. But they had so many bags still to put away and they werten’t going to start fucking in the kitchen. Yet. This kind of self-control was what true adulthood was all about.

“What language are we talking to them in?” He asked instead, cutting open a box of ceramic bowls.

“Both. Though if we’re raising them here, I'm getting them a tutor or something. No way they’ll get to high school without being able to write properly.”

“An alphabet is a very proper way to write,” Langa deadpanned.

Reki shot him the most unimpressed look. While his reading is now almost as fast as Reki’s, Langa’s writing had not gotten much better since high school, between the moving around and the fact that he, like everyone under the age of eighty, typed far more than he wrote longhand. 

(Kaoru would be so disappointed.)

*

Surprisingly, it was Langa who missed the sea the most. While Reki was always overjoyed when they were back in Okinawa to visit their families, the ocean was a familiar sight to him, and he didn’t find it quite as romantic as Langa did. But for Langa it always evoked that odd time in his life, and meeting Reki, who always smelled a bit like ocean breeze to him. Like summer heat on the scorching pavement and salt.

And so Langa had proposed a short trip to the coast. The ocean was quite a different experience in Canada than it was in Japan, but the infinite blue still made his heart soar.

They had been walking along the coastline while the sun slowly disappeared into the water in a triumph of pinks. Langa looked at Reki bathed in the soft sunset glow and thought: _I want to spend the rest of my life with him._

Getting married was more of a formality than anything else, at this point, since they were already mated. But. _But._

“What is it?” Reki asked.

“It makes me think. We’ve come quite far from where we started. I’m happy we made it together.”

“You’re still a dork, though.”

Reki still did that, sometimes, deflecting genuine affection with jokes. It was no matter, Langa wanted to spend the rest of his life reminding him just how important, how special he was. 

Langa tilted Reki’s head up and kissed his lips softly. “I love you. Since the start, you’ve been a great friend, boyfriend and then mate, and I want to stay by your side forever, I want to see the world with you. When I imagine my future, it’s with you.”

The sweet sea breeze caressed them, and Reki’s eyes grew wide and brilliant. 

“Reki,” Langa took a deep breath, “Would you marry me?”

“Yes!” Reki threw himself into his arms.

“I don’t have a ring because I didn’t plan this,” Langa mumbled into Reki’s hair, “Sorry.”

“You can tape together one.”

“You’ll never let me live that down.”

“No.”

“You’re crying.”

“Shut up,” Reki said, sniffling very loudly into Langa’s neck.

*

Langa hadn’t woken up freezing in a while, but today he had the opposite problem. Either their house was on fire, or climate change had really caught up to them. 

That was, until his sleepy brain caught up with his nose, and he realised that he could smell spice and warm tea and the ocean and summer rain. And that his husband was curled up on his chest, all sweaty and gross and absolutely freaking _adorable_. And going into heat. 

A thrill ran through him, excitement pooling low in his belly. If he ever harboured even the slightest doubt about the nefarious powers of routine, he’d been proved wrong time and time again: each shared heat was as good as the previous one, if not better. Knowing each other’s bodies better and better, far from making things boring, meant they knew just which buttons to push and how to make pleasure last for hours or explode in a brief second. 

Langa remained still to let Reki sleep a little more. He was going to need the energy later. He caressed his hair and let himself think. Reki had gone off birth control a few months earlier. They both knew there was no guarantee they’d conceive immediately. But they were a mated pair, and the rate of success was pretty high, so Langa let himself daydream. What would their child look like? Would they be as friendly and enthusiastic as Reki? He would be happy no matter what, but it was lovely to imagine their house with a child in it, to see a future filled with even more love.

He also tried to imagine loving someone as much as he loved Reki and couldn’t quite do that yet. But his mom said it was normal, that when he’d see his child for the first time he’d feel it, and he trusted his mother. She was an Alpha like him and just as bad at emotional conversations, and he still loved her very much and never doubted her love for him. They’d be fine. All his worries seemed more quiet, muffled. Maybe he was getting over them, or maybe it was just the hormonal high.

Muffled whimpers were starting up again, and Langa could feel his cock hardening against Reki’s side, straining against the soft sleep pants.

Reki got his face in the crook of Langa’s neck and started biting him before he was even fully awake. 

“Good morning,” Langa murmured.

“Mmmh, you’re not fucking me,” Reki replied. Langa couldn’t see him, but he knew he was pouting adorably. Oh, god, what if their kid inherited that cute pout, they’d be so spoiled, Langa would be entirely powerless to deny them anything. 

Langa got his hands into Reki’s pants, kneading the warm flesh of his ass, digging his fingers in just this side of painful the way Reki liked.

“Mmmmh.”

Reki wiggled out of his pants, then got Langa’s own off. He looked at his hard cock and licked his lips. Langa shuddered. Having Reki’s single-minded focus on him was always quite the experience. Wet heat engulfed his cock, Reki’s lips stretching around it, and he could see Reki’s fingers disappearing into his own ass. He would have loved to taste him, or fuck him, or anything, but he couldn’t quite think. Reki was supposed to be the one in heat, but Langa’s brain always deserted him during those times.

It didn’t last long, Reki shimmered back up the bed and impaled himself on Langa’s cock in one fluid motion, the powerful muscles in thighs tensing and then relaxing again. With the next breath, Reki was throwing back his head and exposing the line of his neck, the vivid mating scar and his chest, winter-pale, but still darker than Langa’s own skin. Langa loved the contrast. He loved how the sun loved Reki. He grabbed his thighs hard, the way he knew would make Reki moan, braced his feet on the bed for leverage, and pushed his hips up. 

Reki bit his lip and made a strangled noise, and then he was coming already, but he didn’t stop moving. His heats always started strong, there wasn’t much build up. But they had been good, ever since they’d been together. 

(Reki had told him just how miserable his heats had been when they had been in different continents, with pain and horrible cramps. Langa had felt really bad about it, but at the same time, that knowledge made something possessive roar up in him, and he had promised to himself to never leave Reki’s side, to never let him suffer alone.)

Langa pushed up again, eliciting a delicious whimper from Reki. His cock was already filling up again. By the end of the heat, Reki would be coming dry, strung out and oversensitive, but for now everything was warm, soft and syrupy, the sleep not quite cleared from their eyes and the bed still warm - and mostly dry. 

By the time Langa’s knot started to push out, Reki had already orgasmed again, come drying in sticky patches on his belly and chest. Langa pushed a finger through the mess before putting it into his mouth. Reki’s eyes went wide and he flopped forward, dropping all his weight on Langa and keening high in his throat.

“It’s unfair, you’re too hot, I can’t-”

He was cut off by Langa mouthing at their bond mark, licking at the sweaty skin all around without actually touching the swollen scent gland. Reki moaned and shivered, then bit Langa’s mark without hesitation, pushing him over the edge. He breathed out Reki’s name over and over again as his body shook from the intensity of the orgasm, his knot swelling all the way and tying them together. 

He couldn’t help it, he snuck a hand to Reki’s belly. Soft laughter echoed in his ear. “Eager, are we?”

Langa just undulated his hips a little, making Reki moan.

*

“Are you ready, love?” 

“Mh.”

Langa glanced at the mirror of their hotel room one last time and briefly wondered if they were supposed to dress up for this. After all, it was quite an important occasion, the first big thing since their wedding. ‘Not the last, though’, he reminded himself and blushed at his own thought. How was he going to take care of his family if he turned into a pile of mush at the simple idea of becoming a father? What if he was overestimating himself? 

“Langa?”, Reki enquired, popping his head in the bathroom. “Is everything okay?”

The sight of his husband was all he needed to let go of any doubt. It was impossible to do anything but stare in awe at Reki, at the warmth in his eyes and the gentle curve of his lips as he smiled softly at Langa. He was glowing - there was no other word for it - and whoever said some people were meant to become parents was damn right. He was wearing his - their - favourite yellow hoodie (Langa had insisted on buying a couple of extra ones, in different sizes, in case the iconic piece of clothing would become too uncomfortable to wear during the pregnancy) and Langa knew for a fact he had tried to make himself presentable, but the result got lost somewhere among that gorgeous, flaming mess that was Reki’s hair.

“Ready. Shall we?”

Reki giggled when Langa offered him his arm, but he wouldn’t have missed the chance to snuggle against his husband for anything. There was no need for it, he was barely a couple of months pregnant, he could walk just fine. And yet, be it an alpha thing or just a Langa thing, since they got the happy news his husband had magically been reprogrammed to be at Reki’s side through every single step - from squeezing toothpaste on his toothbrush to walking up a staircase.

They took the long way to the restaurant. Reki’s mom never quite managed to surrender to the relaxing power of takeaways and they didn’t want either of their mothers to end up cooking. It was the first time in ages the four of them could just sit down and chill, so the local okonomiyaki place was going to serve both that purpose and also satisfy Reki’s desperate need for his native food. Langa suspected he was using his pregnancy as an excuse because Reki would always crave okonomiyaki regardless of his condition. And it wasn’t like Langa didn’t miss the deliciously addictive food, too. He could have probably lived without spending a couple of hours eating sitting on the floor, but then again, Reki’s _tears_ (yes, there had been tears) when Langa suggested they could go to his favoutire local restaurant were so worth a few leg cramps.

Langa only had to check a million times (plus one) that Reki wasn’t too tired for a walk; and if Reki took the opportunity to kiss his husband stupid while trying to reassure him, well, that worked for both of them.

*

Reki often wondered how they got so lucky in the parents - son to be grandparents, oh dear, what a thought - department. The hardest part of announcing the pregnancy was nothing but the wait: he was dying to tell his mom and the girls. He physically had to tell Tsu-chan over the phone or else he would have imploded. But both Langa and he needed to see their mum’s reaction live, not filtered through a screen and definitely not through their poor laptop’s speakers.

His heart melted when his mum rushed to hug him as they walked into the place and Langa couldn’t help but growing stiff next to him; Reki knew he was fighting an epic internal battle not to say anything about squeezing Reki too tight. Sometimes, Reki wished he could fall in love with him all over again, because he was seriously too cute for this world.

“Langa! Reki!”, Nanako waved at them enthusiastically from their table.

Langa and his mother weren’t big huggers, but Reki knew them both well enough to see the glint of pure happiness sparkling in their eyes while they beamed at each other from across the table. 

“Shall we?” Masao took her place next to Nanako “I’ve heard someone has been dreaming of a decent okonomiyaki for a while.”

“I mean, it's just not the same, but Langa’s getting pretty good at making them”, Reki had to point out, while he carefully crouched down on the cushion trying to find a comfortable position. 

Langa scooted closer, draping his arm around Reki’s waist to make sure he wouldn't lose his balance, out of instinct more than actual necessity, and gently stroked Reki’s belly. The omega couldn’t help the slight flush creeping upon his cheeks. 

Reki tried to distract himself from Langa’s proximity by resuming the conversation, but that was when his gaze met Nanako’s. Her expression was a careful mix of painfully contained shock and a desperate need to cry; she lowered her eyes to focus on Langa’s hand, then back up to Reki’s face.

Oh.

Oh.

Reki blushed even further and shot Nanako an apologetic smile - while his beloved husband and his own adorable mother were as clueless as usual, already focusing on the menu and blissfully unaware of the tragedy happening right next to them. Reki wished he could spare his mother-in-law any suffering, but, alas, Nanako bravely shook her head and hinted at Masao.

 _I won’t spoil this for you_ , her eyes were saying, _but hurry the fuck up because I need to scream._

If Reki didn’t love her like a second parent already, that would have done it.

And yet, Langa was so determined to order the food before anything else that almost fifteen minutes passed before Reki had a chance to take mercy on the poor woman and finally bring up the subject.

“So, uhm. Mom.” he coughed to catch everyone’s attention, mostly his husband’s, to be honest “We have some good news.”

Nanako whined.

“I’m- we- …” oh wow, what a moment to start crying “We’re…”

Nope, it wasn’t happening tonight, apparently. Reki sobbed loudly and squeezed Langa’s hand under the table.

“We’re having a baby”, Langa supplied, helpfully.

Reki turned to look at his husband in mild shock: he wasn’t mistaken, Langa had actual tears in his eyes. Between his mother screeching like the happiest of pterodactyls and Nanako finally breaking into tears, they surely had the situation under control.

And they hadn’t told Kojiro yet.

  
  
  


* * *

**[ today ]**

_They just had dinner on the patio of Kaoru and Kojiro’s house, overlooking a very neat garden. Kojiro’s secret family recipe of ragù is amazing and he already promised to pass it on to Ollie. She calls him “grandpa Joe”, which he takes with surprising grace, considering that he’s far too young to be anyone’s grandpa. He says since him and Kaoru never planned to have children of their own, he can skip straight to grandpa status._

_Koga has climbed into Reki’s lap and is drawing some pretty accurate likeness of all people present - and Carla._

_Ollie sweet-talked Kojiro’s skateboard out of him, and Miya is putting knee and elbow pads and a helmet on her. At least she hasn’t run away with the board like her twin brother so they can actually put the protective gear on her._

_She stands shakily on the paved garden path, one foot on the board. She moves one leg. The board flies out spectacularly from underneath her, ending up at the very end of the garden, and she tumbles back in a wide arch - luckily on the grass, ass down, little legs kicking up uselessly._

_And then they hear a weird noise._

_It takes everyone except Kojiro a moment to locate the source. It’s Kaoru. He’s… laughing. Truly, full on, belly laughing._ _No one had ever heard him laugh before._

_“You sadistic bastard,” Kojiro mutters, but he’s cracking up too._

_Reki considers being offended on his daughter’s behalf. But if there’s one thing he’s learned, it’s that kids are very bouncy. And also quite funny. He knows his mother got some pretty great laughs out of his childhood antics._

_Still, he puts Koga down and tells him to go check on his sister. He runs to her. They don’t have a lot in common, but they are quite the team, always in each other’s corner._

_Ollie is sniffling, but accepts Koga’s hand and stands up. She was well protected, and Miya is still hovering close, a bit worried. When he meets Reki’s interrogative gaze, he gives him a thumbs up. Ollie is fine._

_Reki notices Kaoru delicately dab the corner of his eye with a handkerchief and trying to get his giggles under control. What a weirdo. Still, if he hadn’t literally picked up Langa from the ground that first night, making sure he’d skate against Hiromi, they would not all be here, now. Not like this. Maybe (probably) Reki and Langa would have still become friends without Reki teaching Langa how to skate, but Reki has a soft spot for the pink-haired asshole._

_Besides… Reki thinks about Langa falling flat on his ass the first time he stepped on a skateboard, the first time they_ properly _met. Sometimes good things start from a fall._


End file.
